Tall, Dark, and Handsome
by Supreme SR
Summary: Matsumoto is a woman to have any man she wanted. But she had to fall for this one, who was the complete opposite of any other woman's dream guy.


**A.N: The third oneshot for my HitsuMatsu fluff series! Please read and enjoy...**

**Tall, Dark, and Handsome**

Every woman's dream guy varies such as wanting the man to have looks, like green eyes or blond hair, an athletic, slim physic or muscular, buff build.

Every woman's dream guy varies such as wanting the man to have talents and hobbies like for him to be a good cook or artist, or maybe sports like football and basketball.

Every woman's dream guy varies such as wanting the man to have a personality, for instance, a man with charm and a gentle nature.

Yes, every woman has her own image of the perfect man.

But the three main attributes are…

**_Tall..._**

Rangiku Matsumoto gazed at her captain from the couch she usually slept on. He was doing his usual routine: Paper work, while drinking the tea she had fondly brewed _just _for him.

She could see his eyebrow flinching while signing another paper. He then looked up, his frowning face appearing. She giggled, thinking she overspent her time admiring him, then laid back down on the couch, continuing her nap.

"Ahem!" she opened her eyes to see her captain's face suddenly hovering above hers.

She smiled. "Taicho! When did you get so tall?" she teased, sitting up to reveal his true height.

Veins popped up from all over his face. "Shut up…" he grumbled.

She stood up, her captain's head barely reaching her chest. She ignored his comment to continue on with the tease. "Oh, sorry Taicho, it was just my imagination. You didn't grow an inch!"

He was about to burst. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed all the air his lungs could take.

"MATSUMphf—!!!" was all he could say before he was buried in his lieutenant's attractive, extra flesh.

"Oh Taicho you're just a short, grumpy, party pooper!" Matsumoto squealed.

She couldn't help but hug him tighter, despite his squirming and complaining that he couldn't breathe. She had the advantage since he was so short.

**_Dark…_**

"Let… go!" he blurted, finally escaping Matsumoto's death trap.

He closed his eyes, trying to control his overwhelming anger, and the dark blush on his face. He then opened them, giving Matsumoto a glare that would scare the devil himself.

But unluckily, not Matsumoto.

She pouted innocently. The fun was over. He was mad, but he was still a helpless teddy bear in her childlike eyes.

He then looked away and turned his back to her. "Don't do that again." He ordered, glancing at her seriously. "Now get to work." He walked to his desk, starting on his paperwork.

Matsumoto stood there, crossing her arms. _'He's trying to be all cool.'_ She thought a smirk on her face. _'Oh Taicho…'_ she dreamed, following him to his desk. _'You're too simple minded to be mysterious.'_ She then picked up a heavy stake of papers.

He never saw it coming, but she knew how he'd react after she done it. To her, she was always one step ahead of his thoughts and actions. He was just too open, too brilliant.

She threw the papers in the air, and they all scattered, falling to the floor like the autumn leaves. She did it, and she knew exactly what he was going to do.

First: His eyes narrowed, flabbergasted.

Second: His frown darkened with the room getting colder.

Third: He gritted his teeth, veins popping up all over his head.

And fourth: "M-A-T-S-U-M-O-T-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!"

She smiled to herself, proud that she knew her Taicho so well. "Yes?" she asked, cheerfully.

**_Handsome…_**

By the sound of her voice, it just pissed him off to the edge of strangling her, but he knew that she wanted her to get to him like this. So instead, he took a few moments of slow inhaling, regaining himself, but it didn't work too well. He was already stressed enough, and with the grin on his lazy partner's face… he wanted to tear it off that moment.

He stood up in his chair, and looked at Matsumoto straight in the eye. "Pick. It. Up." He demanded, the snarl of death heard in his throat.

"Hai!" she saluted playfully, bending over and picking up a sheet of paper and shoving it on his desk like she had all the time in the world.

"ALL OF THEM!" he screamed.

She flinched at his volume. "But you just said 'it'. You didn't say 'them'… until now." She stated, with trembling, glossy eyes and pouted puckered lips.

He sighed, combing his hair with his hand. She was impossible. He jumped out of his chair, and pointed to the floor.

"Pick _them_ up. Now." He ordered, more calmly.

Matsumoto then perked up, her innocent smile back on her face. "Okay!" she chirped, taking a step forward to begin her orders, but instead, she slipped on a few sliding papers, and fell forward.

She was now on top of her Taicho.

She looked at him underneath her. His eyes were as wide as a begging puppy, from shock, and the deep flush returned, this time all over his pale face.

"G—get off." He mumbled.

Not only did his voice sound like a whimper of plead, he also stuttered...

Matsumoto couldn't hold back any longer. She took advantage that moment, and began kissing him, all over his red face, leaving every inch from forehead to neck, with fresh, redder, smooch marks. She just couldn't control her overflowing love for him.

"M-- M-- Matsumoto!" he whined, trying to push her off.

He was just too adorable for her to handle.

- - - - -

Every woman's dream guy varies, but the three main attributes for their perfect man is: Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

But not Rangiku Matsumoto's guy. Her dream guy was the complete opposite from each one of those characteristics: Short, Predictable, and Adorable.

Why does she love him so? Because he was everything a man was not.

And her dream guy wasn't a man, but a boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya.

**~End~**

**A.N.: Please Review! Thank you for those that do! They really ****encourage me to keep going!**

~Supreme


End file.
